This invention relates to printers, and more particularly to electrically responsive printer devices.
Conventional printers are cumbersome and erratic. Moreover, parts replacements are frequently required and the complexities of the devices, in general, foreshorten their useful lives.
There is, therefore, an expanding need for rapid, efficient and compact printers. Fabricators of these devices constantly seek an optimal balance among rapidity, efficiency and accuracy.